


Wait For Me

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-14
Updated: 2001-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What part of 'wait for me' don't you understand?" Jack asked as he neared the archaeologist. </p>
<p>"Um, the 'wait' part?" Daniel returned straight faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he stepped through the other side of the wormhole, the familiar numbing cold of gate-travel disappeared as quickly as it was felt and he was left standing on the top of the dais looking down on the rest of his team. Teal'c had already begun moving around to the other side of the gate, looking around at the ruins. Carter had taken their right, and Daniel... Daniel was several yards ahead of them heading straight for a small pyramid that seemed to be aligned with the gate. 

Jack snorted. Typical Daniel... heading straight for the rocks. {sigh} 

"Wait up, Daniel." 

The man in question didn't even turn around as he made a beeline for the structure. 

"Daniel!" Jack yelled again. "Wait for me!" 

"Huh?" Daniel faltered in his step and turned briefly at the sound. 

"I said, 'wait for me'," Jack repeated, getting closer as he spoke. Carter and Teal'c had returned from their perimeter sweep and were not too far behind him. "What part of 'wait for me' don't you understand?" Jack asked as he neared the archaeologist. 

"Um, the 'wait' part?" Daniel returned straight faced. 

A chuckle behind him told Jack that Carter had heard. He could just imagine Teal'c-smirk firmly in place. Well, as much as what Teal'c does that's considered a smirk. 

Jack shook his head. His smart-mouthed remark caught in his throat at Daniel's reply. He couldn't hold back a grin, however when he caught up to Daniel and passed him to take point. "Smart-ass," he mumbled. 

"Smart-ass?" Daniel questioned haughtily. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right. I am smart and I do have an ass. Good observation, Jack." Jack sighed. Loudly. Carter could be heard chuckling behind them, having taken third in line. 

"Thank you. I pride myself in my observation skills," Jack quipped. 

Daniel caught up to Jack only to mutter, "It ain't your observation skills I'm interested in, Jack." He passed Jack and took point. 

If Jack had been eating or chewing gum, he would have choked. As it were, he choked anyway. 

Daniel had made a fair amount of space between himself and the rest of the team. 

"Daniel, wait for me," Jack yelled. 

He watched as Daniel halted abruptly, causing dust to stir up around his ankles. 

He didn't move. "Is this better, Jack?" Daniel asked standing like a statue a few feet from the entrance of the building. 

When Jack reached him, he patted Daniel on the head. "Yes, much better. Good boy." 

Jack heard a growl behind him before Daniel caught up to him a moment before he was about to enter the pyramid. 

"What part of 'not getting any tonight' don't you understand, Jack," Jack heard Daniel muttered as he passed the older man and went inside. 

Jack froze where he stood. He closed his eyes and he dropped his chin to his chest for a second, shaking his head. 

Sometimes Daniel was just as bad as he was. Scary thought. Very scary thought. 

Jack glared at Daniel's back a moment before following him into the building, muttering under his breath about smart mouthed linguists. 

finis


End file.
